ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cheech Marin
|birth_name = Richard Anthony Marin|birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S.|nationality = Mexican American|ethnicity = Mexican|occupation(s) = Actor/Comedian|years_active = 1971–present|spouse = Darlene Morley (1975–1984), Patti Heid (1986–2009), Natasha Rubin (2009–present)|children = Carmen Marin Joey Marin Jasmine Marin Max Marin|parents = Oscar Marin Elsa Marin}}Richard Anthony "Cheech" Marin (born July 13, 1946) is an American comedian, actor, voice actor and writer who gained recognition as part of the comedy act Cheech & Chong during the 1970s and early 1980s with Tommy Chong, and as Don Johnson's partner, Insp. Joe Dominguez, on Nash Bridges. He has also voiced characters in several Disney productions, including Oliver & Company, The Lion King, It's Tough to Be a Bug!, Cars, Cars 2 and Beverly Hills Chihuahua. Marin's trademark is his characters' strong Mexican accents; this is part of his comic persona, as he was born and raised in the United States. Early life Marin was born in Los Angeles, California, the son of Oscar Marin, a policeman in the LAPD, and his wife Elsa (Meza), a secretary. He is Mexican American. Marin was born with a cleft lip, which was repaired. He speaks some Spanish and uses it in his movies, but he is not fluent.http://www.weirdal.com/aaarchive.htm Marin's nickname "Cheech" is short for "chicharron", a fried pork skin that is a popular snack in Mexican cuisine and a favorite of marijuana smokers afflicted with "the munchies", and the nickname's alliteration with Chong's surname made "Cheech and Chong" an obvious choice for the name of the duo. Marin graduated from Bishop Alemany High School, and then studied at San Fernando Valley State College (now California State University, Northridge), where he was a member of Phi Sigma Kappa. He dropped out before graduating. Marin auditioned to sing for Frank Zappa in 1967, but he moved to Vancouver, British Columbia in September to dodge the draft during the Vietnam War. Marin met his future comedic partner, Tommy Chong, in Calgary, Canada. Career Comedy albums and films As a part of the highly successful comedy duo Cheech & Chong, Marin participated in a number of comedy albums and feature film comedies in the 1970s and 1980s. Tommy Chong directed four of their films, while co-writing and starring in all seven with Marin. Later films and television work After Cheech & Chong disbanded in 1985, Marin starred in a number of films as a solo actor, most notably Born in East L.A., The Shrimp on the Barbie, Tin Cup, and Once Upon a Time in Mexico. He made a cameo appearance as a dockworker in Ghostbusters II. Marin made the transition to full-time television work when he co-starred on the short-lived The Golden Girls spin-off The Golden Palace (1992–1993), and later with Don Johnson, Jaime P. Gomez and Yasmine Bleeth in the police show Nash Bridges (1996–2001), in which they played San Francisco police-detective partners. In recent years he has been active in playing supporting roles in films and performing voice overs for animated features. After appearing in a supporting role in Judging Amy, playing an independently wealthy landscape designer, Marin starred in the CBS sitcom Rob, with Rob Schneider. Marin is a frequent collaborator of the director Robert Rodriguez, who has worked with Marin seven times; the last two installments of the ''Mexico'' trilogy, the ''Spy Kids'' trilogy, From Dusk Till Dawn and Machete. He provided his voice for several Disney animated films, most notably Tito in Oliver & Company (1988), Banzai in The Lion King (1994) and Ramone in Cars (2006) and its sequel Cars 2 (2011). He reprised the Banzai role in the video game Kingdom Hearts II. Children's music albums and related works Marin has released two best-selling albums in the children's music genre, My Name is Cheech, the School Bus Driver (1992) and My Name is Cheech, The School Bus Driver "Coast to Coast" (1997). Both albums were released bilingually. In July 2007, the book Cheech the School Bus Driver was released, written by Marin, illustrated by Orlando L. Ramirez, and published by HarperCollins. In 2005, Marin lent his voice to the animated children's series Dora the Explorer.[http://www.nickjr.com/kids-videos/dora-a-crown-for-king-bobo.html Nickelodeon. IMDB, A Crown for King Bobo. Aired October 23, 2005] Retrieved 2013-05-29 He appeared in the episode "A Crown for King Bobo", as the Puerto Rican folk hero Juan Bobo.IMDB, A Crown for King Bobo Retrieved 2013-05-29. Additional television appearances In late 2006, Marin participated in Simon Cowell's Celebrity Duets, having sung with Peter Frampton, Randy Travis, Clint Black, Aaron Neville, and Al Jarreau. He was the fourth to be eliminated. In that same year, he voiced as Gaspar Gomez in Scarface: The World Is Yours. In recent years, Marin has had a recurring role in the hit television series Lost, playing David Reyes, Hurley's father. He was a co-host for WWE Raw on March 1, 2010 with his comedy partner Tommy Chong, in Oklahoma City. Marin also sings on the hidden track "Earache My Eye" on Korn's album Follow the Leader. On March 18, 2010, Marin beat journalist Anderson Cooper and actress Aisha Tyler on Celebrity Jeopardy!'s Million Dollar Celebrity Invitational. Cooper admitted he was "crushed" by Marin. Marin also won his semifinal round early May but lost in the May 6–7 final to Michael McKean. He had previously won the first Celebrity Jeopardy! tournament in 1992. In January 2012, he was one of eight celebrities participating in the Food Network reality series Rachael vs. Guy: Celebrity Cook-Off. He was eliminated on the third week of the competition. Other interests Marin is an avid collector of Chicano art. Two national touring exhibitions have featured works from his private collection. Marin started collecting Chicano art in the 1980s. He feels that it's important to "use his celebrity status to call attention to what he saw as an under-appreciated and under-represented style of art." He is also an avid golfer, although he initially disliked the sport until he co-starred in Tin Cup. Personal life Marin was married in 1975 to Darlene Morley aka Rikki Marin, who co-produced Cheech & Chong's The Corsican Brothers and also acted in earlier Cheech & Chong films. The couple adopted one child, Carmen. Rikki divorced Cheech in 1984.14 Cheech married artist Patti Heid in 1986; her idea for Born in East LA was Cheech's directorial debut. Ms Heid art directed several videos for Cheech and Chong. They had two children, Joey and Jasmine She educated Cheech and is directly responsible for Cheech's interest in Chicano Art. They worked two decades developing their Chicano Art Collection. Marin lived with his Russian girlfriend, Natasha Rubin, her son Max and her mother Natalie, while still married to Patti on their shared Malibu CA property. Cheech married Ms. Rubin on August 8, 2009, in a sunset ceremony at their home. Marin currently resides in Pacific Palisades, California.16 Marin resides in California. Filmography Films Television credits * Mother Goose Rock 'n' Rhyme (TV) (1990)...as Carnival Barkera * Great Performances (TV)...El Cosmico (1 episode, 1991) * Ring of the Musketeers (TV) (1992)...as Burt Aramis * The Golden Palace (TV)...Chuy Castillos (24 episodes, 1992–1993) * Tales from the Crypt (TV)...as Dr. Beneloy (1 episode, 1993) * The Cisco Kid (TV) (1994)...as Pancho * Married... with Children (3 episodes, 1991–1994)...as Buck's Voice * Dream On (1994)...as Waiter (1 episode, 1994) * Santo Bugito (1995) TV Series...as Lencho the Flea (unknown episodes) * The Courtyard (TV) (1995)...as Angel Steiner * Latino Laugh Festival (TV) (1996)...Host * Happily Ever After: Fairytales For Every Child (TV) Character- "Hansel and Gretel" * Tracey Takes On... (1996–1998).... Carlos (starred in only 2 episodes) * Funny Flubs & Screw-Ups V (TV) (2000)...Host * The 26th Annual People's Choice Awards (TV) (2000)...Host * Resurrection Blvd. (TV) (2000)...as Hector Archuletta * South Park (TV) (2000)...voiced as Carlos Ramirez (voiced in 1 episode \"Cherokee Hair Tampons\") * Nash Bridges (TV) (2001)...as Inspector Joe Dominguez (1996–2001) * Tracey Ullman in the Trailer Tales (TV) (2003)...as Himself * George Lopez (TV) (2003)...as Lalo (Starred in the episode titled Guess Who's Coming to Dinner, Honey) * Judging Amy (2004–2005) ... Ignacio Messina (20 episodes) * Storm Hawks (2007) ...Cyclonian Pilot * Lost (TV) (2007–2009)...as David Reyes (Hurley's Dad in the episodes Tricia Tanaka Is Dead, There's no Place Like Home and The Lie) * Mind of Mencia (2008)...as Gay man's father * Grey's Anatomy (2008)...as Otis (episode "Where the Wild Things Are") * MADtv (2009)...as Himself * WWE Raw (TV) (2010)...as Himself (Guest Host) * Off the Map (TV) (2011)...as Papa * The Simpsons (2011)...as Himself (Guest voice) * Lopez Tonight (TV) (2011)...as Himself, George's celebrity father * Psych (2012)...as Deacon Jones * Rob (2012)...as Fernando * Rachael vs. Guy: Celebrity Cook-Off (2012)...as Himself (celebrity contestant) * Anger Management (2014)...as Hector * Jane the Virgin (2015)...as Edward Cheech and Chong comedy albums * Cheech and Chong (1971) * Big Bambu (1972) * Los Cochinos (1973) * Cheech & Chong's Wedding Album (1974) * Sleeping Beauty (1976) * Up In Smoke (1978) * Let's Make a New Dope Deal (1980) * Get Out Of My Room (1985) References External links * * Category:1946 births